Almost Lovers
by HoneydewKisses
Summary: An archive of prompts I filled for my Tumblr followers. Each chapter is a finished story, will be updated when new prompts come in. Thank you for reading and please review! (Prompts are currently CLOSED)
1. daddies Kurtbastian

**Justyoursummergirl prompted: Tired, horny parents!Kurtbastian**

* * *

"Finally," Sebastian groans, flopping down on the bed next to Kurt. "I thought the little monster would make me read the entire fucking Grimm's Fairy Tales or something."

"Language, Seb," Kurt replies almost automatically. It's been over a year by now, and he doesn't understand how Sebastian _still _hasn't managed to reign in his dirty mouth.

Sebastian rolls his eyes and shifts closer until his head rests on his palms on top of Kurt's chest. "You like it when I talk dirty."

Kurt raises an eyebrow and looks at Sebastian over the top of the copy of the new Vogue magazine he's currently perusing. "Do I? I wouldn't be too sure of that."

Sebastian seems to take this as a challenge, because he slides further up Kurt's chest, bracing himself on his elbows and pushing the magazine to the side only to lean down and whisper in Kurt's ear.

"Is that so?" he almost purrs, grinning from ear to ear. "So you don't like it when I tell you that you look fucking hot in these glasses of yours? You don't want me to tell you how at dinner, when you spilled that package of powdered sugar, all I wanted to do was lick it off you fingers, one by one, then rip your clothes off and dump the rest of it on you and lick it all up before I bent you over the nearest counter and-"

"Oh my God, _Sebastian_..."

By now Sebastian has begun to ever so slowly grind his hips down on Kurt's and both of them can feel the heat pool low in their stomachs almost instantly because it has been _so long_ since they've had the time to do this, what with their jobs and chores and Ann, always, always Ann, but maybe now, maybe this Saturday night they can finally...

"Yeah, babe, that's it," Sebastian nearly growls and kisses wet-hot along the flushed skin of Kurt's neck. "That's it, you like that, huh? God, wanted to do this for so long, you've no fucking_ idea_... Missed taking my time with you, undressing you, laying you out like this, missed this," he palms Kurt's cock roughly and Kurt groans, "missed being inside of you, fuck, Kurt, I-"

Suddenly, a yawn can be heard in the room and Kurt blinks up at his husband in astonishment.

"Sebastian... did you... just yawn in the middle of dirty talk?"

"Uhm..."

"You did, oh God, you _did_!"

"Stop laughing! I didn't mean to, it's just, you know it was a long week for me, that new case and then the little monster..." Sebastian looks down at Kurt pleadingly, his cheeks still flushed and breathing fast, and Kurt's expression softens to a gentle smile.

"Honey, I know, I know," he soothes, bringing a hand up to cup Sebastian's face and drawing him into a slow kiss. "I doesn't matter."

"Sex does matter," Sebastian mumbles, almost pouting, as he slumps on top of Kurt, half across his chest and half on the bed. Seeing as both of them are still half-hard in their pajama pants (or boxers in Sebastian's case, a habit Kurt hasn't managed to break him out of till today and doubtfully ever will), Kurt is inclined to agree.

But they are both just so _tired_.

"It does, but I still love you even when you fall asleep in the middle of it."

"I do_ not_."

"Mmh. Goodnight, honey," Kurt answers with a smile, switching off the bedside lamp and cuddling further up to Sebastian under the blankets.

"'Night," Sebastian whispers just as Kurt is about to drift off. "Love you, too."

* * *

In the morning, they will wake up at 8 am because Ann doesn't care that it's Sunday. Sebastian will hide in the blankets while Kurt will stand up, shower, and make breakfast for the three of them. When he's finished, Ann will mercifully stop jumping up and down on a grumpy Sebastian's back and, lured in by the delicious smell of freshly made pancakes, will run into the kitchen, loudly proclaiming her excitement. Sebastian will follow soon after, still only in his boxers, and Kurt will complain even though he really, really doesn't mind the view.

Their family is small, and by far not perfect.

For Kurt and Sebastian, it's the best thing in the world.


	2. Possessive Sebastian

**Kurtbasturbate prompted: Kurtbastian, scandals and possessiveness.**

* * *

_"Mine,"_ Sebastian whispered passionately, clutching hard at Kurt's wrist and tugging it in his direction.

"This is not healthy, Sebastian, please," Kurt implored frantically, struggling against his grip.

"I don't care, I payed for this drink and I want to drink it _now_, so give it back," Sebastian hissed, finally succeeding getting his drink back from Kurt and looking around warily as he clutched the glass close to his chest.

LOL JK I JUST WANTED TO DO A THREE SENTENCE FIC AND THAT'S WHAT CAME OUT OOPS

HERE'S THE REAL DEAL

* * *

Kurt is sitting at the bar and sipping at his first drink when a familiar voice speaks up just to his left.

"Well, what do we have here? Couldn't stay away, Princess?"

With an effort so deliberate that his face almost hurts from it, Kurt schools his expression into one of indifference and mild surprise before he turns around to face the boy he hasn't been able to stop thinking about for the past few weeks.

"If I had known you would interpret me getting a drink as me being even remotely interested in seeing your face today, I would've gone to another club."

Sebastian, who has been watching Kurt as he leans onto the bar with one elbow, only smirks.

"Why didn't you?"

"Drive's too long, didn't feel like it," Kurt shrugs and mentally pats himself on a shoulder for being such a good actor.

"Mmh," Sebastian hums non-committally, and then he's turning away to order a drink for himself, still not moving from his place beside Kurt and a little, smug grin adorning his face.

It's like he already knows that despite anything Kurt might say now, despite the time and the amount of drinks it'll take for him to drop the indifferent attitude, eventually they'll gravitate towards each other again just like they have done all the times before, an explosive clash of will and desire that will end with them hard and pressed together close in the bathroom or, if they feel like it, on the sheets of one or the other's bed.

Kurt doesn't like it. Doesn't like feeling like he needs this, is dependent on it.

He's sworn to himself that he was finished with needing _anything _after Blaine.

So when a cute, younger guy comes up to him and asks him for_ 'just one dance, please?'_, Kurt happily agrees. The badly hidden bewilderment on Sebastian's face only adds to the pleasure he feels when he and the boy join the mass of swaying bodies on the dance floor. It's a busy night at Scandals.

They start dancing, and although the boy is a bit clumsy (he must be new, Kurt hasn't seen him here before and he's been frequenting Scandals for a few weeks now), Kurt's skill more than makes up for it. He knows, by now, where to place his hands on the boy's lean body, just this side of too low on his waist, knows how to swivel his hips to make the boy's breath hitch, knows how to tease without to _deliver_. Quinn would be proud.

The boy is panting heavily right into his ear and Kurt is aware that this has definitely gone on for longer than just one song or two but it feels good and he doesn't want to think about the other boy, the name of whom he actually _does_ know, because chances are high this other boy hasn't wasted a thought on Kurt since being left behind at the bar.

Or has he?

Kurt gets his answer when all of a sudden, he feels himself being yanked back by the collar of his shirt like he's a puppy on a leash, and he's about to turn around and verbally eviscerate his offender, but Sebastian beats him to the punch.

"You can go now, kiddo," he sneers, still holding Kurt close by the collar and leveling the other boy with a glare that makes his flushed cheeks pale within seconds. "The adults want to have some fun."

"O-oh, I'm, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were-"

"We aren't," Kurt interrupts bitingly, finally managing to free himself from Sebastian's grip and turning to stand in between them. "Sebastian's just being an asshole. A _childish_ asshole," he adds in a vicious tone, knowing it will sting after Sebastian referred to the boy as 'kiddo' himself.

"O-okay..."

Kurt pities the guy, really, but Sebastian's arm is sneaking its way around his waist and he's just done with pretending that he doesn't want it to slide lower.

"The dancing was lovely," he says with a smile, an obvious dismissal in his words. "Thank you."

The boy's smile is a bit painful, but he nods his head and goes off into the direction of the bar.

Immediately, Kurt is being spun around right against Sebastian's chest and a hand settles low on his back as Sebastian frowns down at him.

"What the fuck was that all about? Are you trying to make me jealous or some dumb emotional shit like that?"

"I don't know," Kurt replies neutrally although he can't hide the eager glint in his eyes. "Were you?"

Instead of answering, Sebastian pulls him in even closer and grinds his hips against Kurt's already half-hard cock roughly. Kurt can't help but let out a moan, and the hands on his ass and neck feel like a cage.

"You came here for me, didn't you?" Sebastian whispers hoarsely, his lips and breath against Kurt's ear making Kurt's whole face flush. "You always come here for me. Isn't that so, Kurt?"

When Kurt remains silent, the sound of his harsh breathing the only thing that leaves his lips as they dance to the music, their bodies entwined in each other so closely they could as well be one person, Sebastian bites at the shell of his ear.

"Kurt. Answer me."

And in the end, there isn't really much of a choice.

"...Yes."

"Good. And that means that for these nights, you're mine. Isn't that so?"

"It is."

"It is, what?"

"It is, I am."

"Good."

_'And are you mine, too?' _Kurt wants to ask but the words are stuck in his throat.

Because Kurt knows that Sebastian isn't.


	3. Love Confession

**emptylogic**** asked you:  
****Kurtbastian, doesn't matter where, may be New York, Bas telling Kurt that he loves him and it scares the crap out of him**

* * *

They're in Central Park, having a disgustingly romantic picnic, when it happens.

Sebastian's head is resting in Kurt's lap and he squints up at the bright blue sky while Kurt cards his fingers through his hair, scratching in all the right places. It's warm, but not overbearingly so, and it feels like the sun is warming more than just his body.

Sebastian feels... happy. It's a strange thought, not because the feeling is foreign, but because he would've never expected who he feels happy _with_. Everything about Kurt, about _Sebastian-and-Kurt_, has been unexpected so far and maybe that's a good thing. Maybe Kurt is good for Sebastian.

And when Sebastian's gaze shifts from the sky to Kurt's eyes, equally blue and even warmer than the sun as Kurt looks down at him with a peaceful smile, he can't help but think that maybe, Sebastian is good for Kurt, too.

They're good together. Another surprising discovery, one that Sebastian can't see missing from his life.

He can't see Kurt missing from his life.

"Fuck," he says absent-mindedly, "I think I love you."

Kurt blinks down at him, and for a moment they're both staring at each other, equally shocked by Sebastian's words.

Sebastian feels like he's in a trance, like the world outside of their little bubble has stopped moving, and when he notices Kurt's cheeks become a dusty shade of pink, he raises a hand and traces the blush with his knuckles, mesmerised by the expression on Kurt's face. He wants to lock the memory of this moment in a jar and bury it under the willow tree of his childhood home as a message to his future older self, because he doubts a letter could ever express anything more important, more meaningful, more breathtakingly beautiful than _this_.

Or more scary.

It's then that he notices Kurt still hasn't said anything in response, and his heart starts beating wildly in his chest, only now realising the full impact of what he has just revealed.

"Charming as ever," Kurt says then, and he must have seen the worry in Sebastian's eyes because his face softens and he adds, "I think I love you, too."

"You think?" Sebastian asks quickly, knowing he's being unfair since he said the same thing but needing the reassurance.

"I know," Kurt answers and leans down to gently kiss Sebastian on the lips.

Sebastian's heart that had been pounding against his ribcage like it wanted to break through calms down again and he wonders if this is what his life is going to be from now on – a confusing rollercoaster of emotions whose ups and downs are dependent on Kurt's whim.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asks when Sebastian doesn't reply or react to the kiss.

"...I'm scared," Sebastian mutters and looks back at the sky. The admission seems even bigger than 'I love you'.

Kurt sighs. "Mmh, me too."

They both continue to watch the clouds pass overhead, a pensive but peaceful silence settling between them.

Sebastian knows that this is only the beginning. They're still new, they still clash, and the future is sure to bring more tears and hurtful words. Perhaps one day he will dig out that jar and smash it to pieces.

But if there is even the slightest possibility of him ever feeling like this again, of keeping the sun, the sky and the summer in his heart forever, of having Kurt look at him like _this_, then he thinks that it's definitely worth a try.

Kurt continues to stroke Sebastian's hair as both of them sit lazily under the August sky. Sebastian closes his eyes.

He feels warm.


	4. Neighbours Kurtbastian

**agentthreesix**** asked you: **

**Kurtbastian. Kurt finds out Sebastian is his noisy neighbour in NYC. or vice versa.**

* * *

"Oh God, yes,_ there_-!"

_BAM BAM BAM_

Kurt stops mid-moan, still clutching at his sheets and panting heavily as he and the guy currently fucking him into the matress still their movements and simultaneously look over to the wall to their left where the offensive sound is coming from.

"What the fuck?!" Michael rasps, very obviously not happy about being interrupted when he's still buried balls deep in Kurt's ass.

"I-Ignore him," Kurt breathes, "he'll start blasting music after a few minutes."

"Doing this often, aren't you, sweetheart?" Michael's grin is teasing as he grinds into Kurt slowly, the frenzy of his earlier thrusts gone with the disruption.

"Sometimes. Now _move_," is Kurt's only reply, and he squeezes around Michael's cock purposefully, making the other man groan and, mercifully, speed up.

What he said is true. Kurt doesn't sleep around, not really, but he's a designer student regularly working with very attractive, and often very gay or at least bi-curious models. Who can fault him for taking advantage of this situation?

And hey, at least they go on dates first. Which, admittedly, never last beyond the sex, but it's the thought that counts.

It's not that Kurt's not interested in a real relationship. He is, very much so even. It's just that it never feels _right_. There's always something missing, something he hasn't found in anyone since, well, since Blaine Anderson.

But he doesn't want to think about that particular disaster, and he doesn't want to remain celibate, so he likes to bring boys home sometimes and have them leave in the morning without worrying about having his heart ripped out of his chest and shred to little pieces.

And if his neighbour has a problem with that, what with him hammering on the wall each time Kurt has someone over (he's not _that_ much of a screamer, come _on_), then he can just go and fuck off.

It's probably just some homophobic bigot or an old grumpy geezer. Kurt really couldn't care less.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt wakes up to the sound of someone ringing the bell and knocking on Kurt's door so loudly that it sounds like they want to take it off its hinges. He rolls over and finds the sheets beside him empty. Well. Michael _did_ seem like the hit and run type.

The pounding and ringing is starting to give him a headache, so he gets up quickly and throws on yesterday's boxers, too disoriented and heavy with sleep to bother to look for anything else. Whatever dickhead is on the other side of that door will just have to fucking deal.

_BANG BANG BANG_

"I'm coming, I'm COMING, oh my GOD, shut UP!"

Kurt stumbles towards the door and throws it open, his patented bitch glare ready to set the offender on fire.

"What the _hell_ is your problem, you-"

And then his jaw drops open because standing before him in only sweatpants and tshirt, a look of equal shock on his face, is-

"...Sebastian?" Kurt examines the face he hasn't seen in years, and yeah, definitely meerkat material. "You're Sebastian."

Sebastian's eyes rake over Kurt's body.

"You're naked."

Kurt flushes and crosses his arms over his chest, embarassed but refusing to back down.

"Figures that'd be the first thing you comment on after, what... five years? And I am _not_ naked."

When Sebastian doesn't say anything in reply and only continues to stare at various parts of Kurt's body, Kurt finally snaps.

"My eyes are up _here_!" he exclaims, snapping his fingers in front of Sebastian's face.

"Sorry," Sebastian says with a grin which makes it very obvious that he is not, "still trying to process the fact that it's _you_ who's been playing the banshee since I moved in a month ago."

"Ex_cuse_ you, I am not-"

"Oh, trust me, Kurt," Sebastian interrupts, the name rolling off his tongue like honey, "you are." His eyes travel over Kurt's torso and legs once more. "It's kinda hot, actually, if you're into that kinda thing. And not trying to study, that is."

Kurt rolls his eyes, although he can't help but preen a little. Sure, it's been years since that little rivalry thing they had going, but it's still rather nice when the boy (not a boy anymore, his treacherous brain reminds him, just look at those_ arms_) who used to mock you for being too 'feminine' can't keep his eyes off of you.

"Whatever," Kurt replies. "I thought you of all people wouldn't mind. In fact, I am quite surprised I haven't been hearing anything from your side if you've been here for a month already."

"Haven't really had the time," Sebastian shrugs mysteriously, and Kurt wonders if there's a story behind his smile. Not that he cares, of course. "Anyway, I actually came here to tell you that if this doesn't stop soon, I'm filing a complaint to the landlady. But since we're kind of old pals now," Kurt rolls his eyes and Sebastian smirks, "I guess I'll let you off the hook."

"Why, thank you. How very kind."

"Aren't I, though?" Sebastian grins. "But still, we have to make a compromise on this somehow. I can't concentrate if you keep moaning like that next door."

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "And what would you suggest?"

"I suggest, _Kurt_," Sebastian begins, his voice suddenly dark and deep as he slides up to Kurt's boxer-clad body, "that next time, you come over and _moan all you want_," the words are whispered against Kurt's ear and Kurt almost forgets to breathe, "and then I study while you recover from that mind-blowing orgasm I gave you."

He pulls away only slightly, their faces still inches away from each other as the tension crackles in the small space between their bodies.

And Kurt? Well, he doesn't need a long time to decide.

"Deal," he breathes before pulling Sebastian inside by the collar of his shirt and slamming the door shut behind them.

After all, what's the worst that could happen?


	5. Shotgunning Kurtbastian

**A note to the anon who prompted the 'No Blaine Season 2 AU': I'm sorry, but this giveaway has only been meant as a thank you for my followers over at tumblr, and has been closed after a week. But thank you for prompting anyway! :)  
**

**You are, of course, welcome to leave me prompts, and I'll try to get to them sometime in the future if I feel up to it and have the time to do so, but I can't guarantee anything and it may take a while.**

* * *

**morethantonight**** asked you: **

**Kurt has always hated that Sebastian smokes, but one night when he is really stressed out, he asks Sebastian for a cigarette to calm himself down.**

* * *

Kurt has never understood why people smoke.

It's unhealthy, it's expensive, and it makes your teeth and fingertips look positively disgusting. Despite being in his mid-twenties, he's never smoked a cigarette before, not like most of his friends who at least tried it out once, '_I was curious, Kurt, come on, aren't you?_'.

He isn't.

There is, however, one thing about smoking he hasn't been able to get out of his mind lately, and the fault lies entirely with Sebastian Smythe.

Ah, yes. Sebastian.

They're not friends, Kurt muses as he sits at the bar, sipping his drink and watching the writhing bodies on the dance floor. Sometimes he thinks that they might be, but Sebastian always manages to quickly relieve him of such foolish illusions. He cares too much about himself to have room in his life for someone else.

They're not friends, but they are undeniably_ something_. Meetings for coffee at Starbucks, going to each other's parties, hitting the clubs together, all of it is proof of that. Kurt and Sebastian go well together, have been since they reunited at the party of a mutual friend almost a year ago. Maybe it's because Kurt has so much to give, has been that way for as long as he can remember, just waiting for someone to share his enthusiasm, his passion, his happiness and sadness with, and Sebastian is nothing if not a taker.

He's also a chain smoker, a fact that Kurt hasn't failed to complain about every time Sebastian takes out one of his disgusting smelling Malboros in his presence.

But all of Kurt's complaining does nothing to change the unpleasant and irrefutable truth of the fact that he wants to taste the biting smoke from Sebastian's lips. And that every time he watches Sebastian's thin mouth wrap around the filter, he wonders what it would feel like were Sebastian to exhale the smoke into Kurt's lungs.

Every single time. Like, for example, right now.

"Fuck, it's hot," Sebastian mutters as he slumps on the bar stool beside Kurt and takes a swig of Kurt's cocktail. "Ew. Can't you surprise me and actually order a real drink for once, Princess?"

"No one forced you to drink it, Sebastian. Don't be a dick," Kurt admonishes and rolls his eyes, all the while watching Sebastian take out his pack and light a cigarette out of the corner of his eyes.

"Whatever." Sebastian bites down on the filter as he shields the fire of the lighter with one hand until the other end is glowing faintly. With a sigh coming deep from his nicotine-infested lungs, he takes a deep drag and blows the smoke directly into Kurt's face.

Kurt wants to punch himself for wanting to open his mouth and see what it would taste like on his tongue. "Asshole," he says instead and gives the obligatory cough, even though he's so used to the passive smoking by now that it doesn't really bother him at all. Which, in retrospect, is pretty sad, to be honest, but Kurt can't bring himself to care.

"Mmh," Sebastian smirks and shakes the pack in Kurt's direction. "Want one?"

It's a part of their routine. Sebastian smokes, and Kurt pretends to be disgusted, Sebastian offers Kurt a cig and mocks him for declining.

Maybe that's the problem. Sebastian has become such a big part of Kurt's routine, his daily life, his habits, that this strange attraction Kurt has developed over the past few months is inevitable. It's a scary thought and Kurt doesn't want it to be true.

"Give it," Kurt says and extends a hand, smirking back at the surprised but intrigued expression on Sebastian's face.

Maybe this will be enough. Maybe if Kurt can taste it, just this once, this weird obsession of his will go away. Maybe there's still hope that it's just a case of 'tasting the forbidden fruit' and not a slow and deliberate set up for Kurt's heartbreak.

Sebastian hands him the pack and the lighter, but before he can comment on Kurt's unusual behaviour, he's whisked away and back onto the dance floor by a cute little thing he's already decided to take home for this night.

Kurt watches them grind up on each other, the heavy bass (and maybe something else but he's not ready to admit that much yet, not even to himself) reverberating dull and deep in his chest. Wordlessly, he takes a cigarette out of the pack and stands up to go outside, taking the lighter with him. Unlike Sebastian, he does actually respect the no-smoking policy of this place.

Once he's out and in front of the club, standing in one of the quieter back alleys, he mimics Sebastian's movements and succeeds at lighting the cig on his third try. He takes a deep drag and feels the bitter smoke invade his lungs.

Kurt coughs several times, the smoke dissolving quickly in the air around him.

"Disgusting."

He stomps the cigarette out on the ground, wipes the tears from his cheeks, and heads home.


	6. Allergies

**morethantonight prompted: Allergies.**

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Oh my God, Seb, I'm so sorry, I didn't know, I didn't mean to-"

"Shh, Kurt, it's – sniff – it's okay, shut up."

"Sorry. Here, handkerchief."

"Thanks."

"..."

"..."

"... I just wanted everything to be perfect for our first 'official' date."

"I know."

"And... and we never talked about things like allergies, so I didn't _know_..."

"I know."

"And, and, I thought a candlelight dinner would be so romantic, and you can't have a candlelight dinner without roses..."

"I know."

"... how was I supposed to know you're allergic to them?"

"I know, Kurt, listen, I'm not blaming you or anything. I'm just glad you haven't thrown my red snotty face out of the door yet."

"Like I would do that, you _idiot_."

"But I'm _your_ idiot."

"True."

"..."

"..."

"Sooo... since the dinner is now cold anyway... can we head to the main event?"

"The main-? Ugh, you're unbelievable, Sebastian. Is sex the only thing you think about?"

"At the moment? Yes."

"Sigh."

"C'mon Kurt, take me to your bedroom. I trust that even you weren't as cliché as to put rose petals on the bed or something."

"...Uh."

"..._Fuck_."


	7. Neighbours Kurtbastian Part2

**The Worst That Could Happen**

a.k.a. the story in which Kurt Hummel has commitment issues and Sebastian slowly but surely invades his apartment.

**Summary:** Only when Kurt opens his closet to find a row of polo shirts and jeans to the left and unfamiliar underwear at the bottom does he realise that he might be in over his head.

**You asked for it and I delivered! The sequel to the Neighbours!Kurtbastian drabble! Please tell me what you thought. :)**

**edit: forgot the line breaks. Oops.  
**

* * *

It starts out simple and unassuming.

Kurt stays over at Sebastian's flat for exactly one night and then never again. He can't handle the dust on the shelves, the clothes on the floor and the books and notes everywhere else. It's decided – next time, it's Sebastian who stays over.

Sebastian only smirks at the 'next time' and readily agrees. He doesn't mind. Like, at all.

Of course, now there are books and notes on_ Kurt's_ table because Sebastian refuses to carry them back and forth each time they meet up for pre-studying sex. Which is, in fact, quite often.

But hey, at least Kurt can sort them into neat and tidy piles, and they do give his apartment a certain academic-chic flair. It could be worse.

* * *

A few weeks later, there's an extra toothbrush in Kurt's bathroom and an unfamiliar brand of shaving cream on the bathroom shelf. Kurt raises an eyebrow at Sebastian, who shrugs in response and remarks that he doesn't like eating breakfast without brushing his teeth first, and as often as Kurt has made him breakfast by now, he might as well do his morning routine here.

Well. It is true, Kurt can't argue with that. And although the domesticity of it has him wrinkling his nose (cutely, Sebastian says; no pancakes for you, Kurt answers), it's not so bad and Kurt quickly forgets about the issue when Sebastian drags him into the narrow shower for a lazy morning fuck.

What's the worst that could happen, after all?

* * *

Kurt and Sebastian have been at it for over two months when Kurt's almost brand new coffee maker mysteriously stops working. The circuits are burned as if someone had poured water over them, but that can't be the reason because who would do something like that? Certainly not Sebastian, the other boy assures Kurt in the morning.

Either way it's a disaster; Kurt _needs _his caffeine.

"We should get coffee together."

"Huh?"

Sebastian shrugs innocently. "Yeah. That way, you'll get your caffeine fix, and we'd get out more. I feel like we never leave your apartment, it's starting to get boring."

"Well, ex_cuse_ me if sex with me is boring you, you arrogant-"

"Not what I meant, Princess. It's just, we always just fuck. I wanna do something else."

"Something else, as in... have coffee with me."

"Hey, don't look at me like that, it's not my fault your coffee maker was cheap quality."

"...Fine."

Sebastian smiles and they get coffee together almost every day after that.

* * *

Late in the evening, Kurt comes home to find a dripping wet Sebastian stepping out of his bathroom, only a small towel slung low around his hips.

"Oh, hey Kurt. Welcome home."

At Kurt's half unimpressed and half shocked stare, Sebastian looks down at himself as if only just now noticing his state of undress.

"Ah, that. Yeah, my shower broke down today so I used yours."

"How did you even get in?"

"I stole your spare key."

Kurt is too tired to deal with this shit.

"Fine. What do you want for dinner?"

Sebastian's shower stubbornly resists all attempts at fixing over the following months and on the few days that Sebastian doesn't come over to shower, Kurt discovers that he misses hearing him say 'Welcome home' and being able to shout 'I'm home!' into the no longer empty apartment.

* * *

Exactly six months after Sebastian first showed up on his doorstep, Kurt enters their his flat and is surprised to smell something delicious from the direction of the kitchen. He steps out of his shoes and hangs his coat beside Sebastian's before making his way over.

"What are you doing?"

"Why, hello to you, too, Princess."

Sebastian is standing at the counter and making... chicken Cordon Bleu?

At Kurt's baffled expression, Sebastian shrugs. His cheeks are slightly pink but that's probably just the steam from cooking.

"My oven broke down so I had to cook here."

Sebastian must have really bad luck if his record of breaking things is anything to go by, but the smell is compelling and Kurt can't find it in himself to complain.

"Mmh. And what's with the wine? And the candles, for that matter?"

"Got them from a friend. He didn't need them anymore and dumped them on me."

Sebastian has a lot of very capricious friends. They tend to buy expensive stuff, decide that they don't want it on a whim and give all of it over to Sebastian. Like last minute tickets to the concert Kurt's favourite band, for example. Or a Rolex watch. Or high quality drawing paper. Or weekend trips to a spa for two. You get the deal.

Kurt would very much like to know where he can get a few of these friends for himself, thank you.

"Cool."

"You like it?"

"Sure. It's nice."

"Good."

They sit down, eat, and have amazing sex later. Just as usual, really.

Kurt's heart flutters a little when Sebastian whispers "I'm glad I met you" into his ear that night, but it's probably nothing serious.

It could be worse.

* * *

Only when Kurt opens his closet to find a row of polo shirts and jeans to the left and unfamiliar underwear at the bottom does he realise that he might be in over his head.

"Sebastian."

"Hmm?"

"What are your clothes doing in my closet? And why are there boxes with your stuff in the living room?"

"Oh, that? Yeah, I moved in today."

"...Why?"

"Er. I... couldn't afford my rent."

"Sebastian."

"Mmh?"

"You're rich."

"...My parents cut me off for being gay."

"Your father is a sponsor of the local PFLAG community."

"I spent all my money on sex toys and the landlady threw me out after I didn't pay the rent for several months."

"That is... slightly more believable, actually. And how do you expect to pay me for housing you, then?"

"I'll pay you with my body."

"You'd give me your body for free if I asked you."

"True. Damn. Oh well, I'll figure something out."

"You better. Or you're sleeping on the couch."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Fuck off."

It's not too bad, Kurt thinks as they lie together on his bed that night. Sebastian has been practically living in Kurt's apartment anyway and the rent in New York really is pretty high.

It could be worse.

* * *

Today is one of their lazy Sunday mornings where Sebastian doesn't let Kurt get up from the bed till both of their stomachs growl too loudly to continue making out under the covers. When that happens, Kurt always gets up to make them a quick breakfast in bed while Sebastian sprawls out on the sheets and sings obscene interpretations of popular Top 40s songs which make Kurt laugh and almost spill their coffee.

Kurt walks in with the tray carefully balanced in his hands, but it's forgotten quickly when he's met with the sight of Sebastian in his _their_ bed.

The other man has stopped singing and is looking out the window at the New York skyline, an expression of peaceful serenity on his face as he smiles to himself about something or other. The rising sun makes his skin look golden and breathtakingly beautiful.

It's in that precise moment that Kurt realises that the worst has already happened a long time ago.

The tray falls to the floor with a loud crash, coffee and crumbs spilling everywhere, but Kurt doesn't even notice.

"Kurt?!" Sebastian exclaims as he springs from the bed and walks up to Kurt quickly. "Babe, what's wrong?"

Kurt looks up at Sebastian with his mouth open and his eyes wide.

"I... I love you."

Sebastian's eyes become wide with shock before he lets out a relieved laugh.

"Wait, that's all? Kurt, I knew that already."

"Wh-what do you mean, that's all? How- how could I-, _when_ did I-?

"Hey, Kurt, no, calm down, it's me, it's just me, yeah?" Sebastian pulls Kurt into a tight hug, his nose nuzzling Kurt's hair. "Look," he continues and holds on tighter as if he's afraid Kurt might disappear any second. "I know you're... scared, since, since the deal with Blaine and all, I_ know_, okay?" He sighs, and his next words come out as a whisper.

"But I'm not scary, am I?"

Slowly, Kurt shakes his head, his reply muffled in Sebastian's shoulder.

"No."

"See. I'm just me, and you, you're you, yeah? And... we're good together, right?"

Kurt shrugs.

"Kurt. Right?" Sebastian's voice begins to sound worried and maybe that's what makes Kurt answer.

"Youhaven'tsaiditback."

"What?"

"You... haven't said it back."

"Said wha- oh, Kurt. Look at me." Sebastian pulls away slightly and their eyes meet.

"I love you," Sebastian says then. "Of course I do. And you love me. It's not so bad, right?"

Kurt smiles and it feels like a weight he's carried around for years has been lifted off his chest.

"No, I guess it isn't."

And as they kiss in the light of the morning sun shining into _their _apartment, _their _bedroom, naked, close and _happy_, Kurt thinks that it could be worse, but it definitely can't get any better.

Because this is already perfect, just the way it is.


	8. Aloe Vera

**Morethantonight prompted: Aloe Vera**

**This is actually a part of my other verse, One Of Those Days, but can be read as a standalone. Takes place after Sebastian and Kurt had sex in Rachel's bedroom at her party.  
**

* * *

"Kurt. Wake up."

"Mmmrghnph."

"Kurt."

"..."

"Kurt. Kurt, wake up so I can kill you."

"What the-?"

"Kurt. How many times did we fuck tonight?"

"Uh. Three... I think? But why-"

"And did you use a condom when you jerked me off that last time?"

"Er. No? Why would I-"

"Kurt. My dick smells like Aloe Vera."

"...Huh?"

"..."

"..."

"Oh. Rachel's lube. Well... it's not like it'll do any harm. Haha, actually, it's even kind of fu-"

"My. Dick. Smells. Like. Aloe. VERA!"

"I got, Jesus, I got it, no need to flip out on-"

"_Why _does my dick smell like Aloe Vera?!"

"Hey, don't look at me like that, it's not my fault Rachel wanted organic natural herbal lube!"

"_You _helped her buy it!"

"Oh. I did, didn't I? But you might remember that I was a bit _preoccupied _when I went through her drawer earlier!"

"Well, and_ I'm _a bit too 'preoccupied' to care about that right now! And you know why? _Because my dick smells like Aloe Vera._"

"Oh quit being such a baby, Sebastian, it'll wash away- wait. Does that... does that mean that... my ass... the lube..."

"Ha. Let's see, shall we?"

"What? Wait, Sebastian, where are- oh my God what- don't sniff _there_ you idi-"

"Jup. Totally Aloe Vera."

"Oh my _God_."

"Ahahahahahaha-"

"Stop laughing, this isn't even funny!"

"Haaa... oh but it is, Princess."

"Is not."

"Aw, stop pouting, it doesn't suit you. It's meant to be, don't you think?"

"Huh?"

"Your ass. My dick. We _complement _each other. It's _fate_."

"Oh, shut up."


	9. Kid Kurtbastian, 1

**Jasthespazzrocks prompted: kid!Kurtbastian with Sebastian feeling protective of Kurt **

The birthday party is already coming to a close and most of the kids are being ushered into the bathroom to brush their teeth by Maggie's mother when Sebastian walks into Maggie's room to fetch his toothbrush and sees Kurt asleep on his sleeping bag. Some kids he doesn't know (Maggie invited her friends from music school as well) have gathered around him and whisper excitedly between themselves, debating what kind of scribble they want to draw on his face with the permanent marker one of the boys is holding.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asks indignantly but quietly, not wanting to wake his sleeping friend up. He knows that the last few months have been rough for Kurt, ever since his Mum died from a special kind of cancer the name of which Sebastian can never seem to remember.

The kids look up as one, their expressions like that of a deer caught in headlights.

"N-nothing!" one of the girls squeaks, and looks ready to cry when Sebastian crosses his arms and glowers down at her. For all that he is nice to Kurt, Sebastian is known among the other children for pulling pigtails, tripping legs and playing unfair.

"If it's nothing then get lost," Sebastian scowls and the kid scramble away quickly after that.

Deciding that it's better to be safe than sorry, Sebastian snags one of the numerous blankets from Maggie's bed, pushes his own sleeping bag up to Kurt's and drapes the blanket over both of them, snuggling up to the other boy's warmth.

He watches Kurt's sleeping face, so peaceful and devoid of the worries of the day. "Don't worry, I won't leave you ever-ever," he whispers and closes his eyes.

The next morning, both of them have doodles on their faces, but they're too busy laughing to be truly angry for the prank.


	10. Kid Kurtbastian, 2

**Jasthespazzrocks prompted: kid kurtbastian with Sebastian jealous when Kurt talks to the other children**

* * *

Sebastian is sitting on a swing, moving it back and forth slightly as his feet scruff lazy circles onto the sand. He's not in the mood for full-on swinging, mainly because the swing set is a double and having no one there beside him to have who-can-swing-higher-competitions with is kind of depressing and lonely.

And therein lies the problem.

He looks up from the smiley face he has drawn with his foot and over to the sandbox, where Kurt is sitting with a few girls and showing them how to braid their hair into pretty pigtails. Sebastian refused to join because a), sandboxes are for five-year-olds and he's already six and a _half_, and b) ewww, _girls_. (He likes making lists because his Daddy makes them all the time, so that must mean it's a thing that _grown-ups_ do.)

And now Kurt's been sitting with them for _forever_, like, at least _half_ of the 30 minute lunch break, and Sebastian is _bored_. Also, lonely.

It's not that it's a bad thing that Kurt has lots of friends. To the contrary, it's nice and Sebastian is happy for Kurt. (At least, that's what his Mum tells him he should feel, because Kurt wasn't very well liked in the other kindergarten he transferred from, which Sebastian doesn't understand because why would anyone _not_ like Kurt?)

But.

But Sebastian was Kurt's friend _first_.

Sebastian looks down at the ground again and sticks out his lower lip. He should have first friend privileges. He shouldn't have to sit alone on the swing set during lunch break. Kurt should come over and entertain him, like, right now.

"Sebby? What's wrong?"

Sebastian raises his eyes abruptly and sure enough, Kurt's right there, bouncing on his heels in front of him with a frown.

"Don't call me that," he answers, but despite the words there is a big grin on his face.

Kurt rolls his eyes and doesn't correct himself. "You seem mad. Why're you mad?"

The grin vanishes as quickly as it came. Sometimes, Sebastian hates how Kurt can see right through him in an instant. "'m not mad," he grumbles and turns his face away.

He doesn't notice the calculating look in Kurt's eyes, or how the other boy steps closer until Sebastian's knees are brushing Kurt's upper thighs.

"Wha-" Sebastian begins, and then Kurt is leaning forward and there is something soft pressing against Sebastian's cheek. A pair of lips.

Kurt pulls back, his face dusted pink as he says, "That's what Mum does when Daddy is mad. Are you not mad now?"

Sebastian is in shock. "Uh." His left cheek is buzzing as if a thousand little ants have settled upon his skin. It's the best and the worst feeling in the world.

Kurt smiles at him and grabs his hand to pull him from the swing. "Come on, I want to show Lilly how to build a princess castle." He starts walking determinedly towards the sand box, dragging Sebastian along.

Sebastian follows Kurt numbly, raising his free hand to cup his flaming cheek. Finally, his lips curve into a wide, slightly mischievous smile as he makes yet another list in his head.

a) First friend privileges are _awesome_.

b) Sebastian definitely will have to get mad a lot more often in the future.


	11. Harry Potter AU

**kennymccormicks**** asked you: ****Kurtbastian, Harry Potter au, jealousy please **

The students call them the Gay Ghosts of Hogwarts. The professors are torn between chuckling at their antics and being annoyed at the havoc they periodically wreak during their famous confrontations. The girls, no matter what age, like to stalk their favourite hang-out spots because, quote, "Did you see the tension? They're _definitely_ fucking." The boys _do not understand_.

And Kurt and Sebastian?

They just _don't get along_. At all.

No one knows where they came from, or how they died. They were just there one day, a fashionably dressed boy with a fedora on his head and another boy with a smirk on his lips, both equally sarcastic, equally hot and equally in hate with each other.

The girls _love it_.

The boys are either jealous, impressed, annoyed, uncaring or...

Or, in one very particular case, smitten. By Kurt.

"_I dreamed that you bewitched me into bed  
And sung me moon-struck, kissed me quite insane..."_

Kurt giggles and covers his mouth with his hand, looking down from where he is perched on the head of a statue. The boy, Elliot, is really just too adorable. He recites poems to Kurt sometimes, in a beautiful voice that is full of longing and still has the distinct pitch of boyhood to it.

Kurt likes the attention, but he knows this childish obsession won't last long.

Ah, young love.

"_I think I made you up inside my head."_

Kurt claps delightedly and floats down until he's almost on the same level as the boy. "That was beautiful," he says with a smile. "Thank you."

Elliot's cheeks flush red and Kurt wants to press a kiss on them. He won't, because his lips would feel cold and disgusting on Elliot's human skin. Let the bay have his illusion for a little while longer.

"I-I'm glad," Elliot whispers, not meeting Kurt's eyes. "I, um, I have another poem I want to read to you tomorrow."

"Okay," Kurt replies gently, "I'll be waiting."

He watches Elliot leave the hallway hurriedly. It's really such a pity that the boy is so painfully shy. Kurt is sure he would turn plenty of eyes otherwise, boys as well as girls.

"Well, that was positively barf-worthy."

Kurt's musings are disrupted by a grating voice he_ really _doesn't need to hear today.

"Yet you listened to the whole thing, it seems," Kurt counters as he turns around and sure enough, floating in his direction is the annoying meerkat.

"Couldn't help it – his shrill pitch bored its way into my head. Almost as bad as yours, Princess."

"What do you want, Sebastian?"

The other ghost smirks. "Just wondering when you're going to stop this little game you're playing."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kurt says defensively and crosses his arms.

"Oh, you know it very well. Is it fun? Leading the little guy around by the nose? Having him stare at you with stars in his eyes? You should know better. Something like this is never going to work." Sebastian's tone is bitter and angry as he gets closer, and Kurt knows it's stupid, but he still feels _hurt_.

"Don't you think I'm aware that?" he cries. "I know he's going to find human friends soon, and I'll be happy for him, I really will, but why is it so wrong for me to have a friend, too?! Don't you understand that I feel lonely, too?"

"Well, I wouldn't know how you feel, would I, 'cause you _never even talk to me anymore _since that Elliot boy showed up!"

Sebastian's words echo in the hallway as both ghosts stare at each other, equally shocked by the sentiment they imply.

Kurt is the one who finds his bearings first. "Are you... jealous?" he asks in astonishment.

Sebastian looks like he's about to have an attack of his non-existent heart.

"No! Ha. Me? Nah. Pff."

Kurt can't help but feel a little disappointed by the blatant dismissal. "Well, good. Because I certainly wouldn't want you to be."

Sebastian mirrors Kurt's crossed arms. "Good."

"Good."

"Great."

"Excellent."

"Tremendous."

"Awesome."

They're silent for a few moments before Kurt's carefully neutral voice breaches the silence.

"Well, if you're not jealous, then I'm sure I won't see you on the Astronomy Tower at midnight."

Sebastian's eyes light up. No, they_ literally _do.

"Indeed, then I'm sure you won't."

"Good."

"Good."

"Delightful."

"Awesometacular."

"That isn't even a word."

"Whatever."

The two ghosts leave in opposite directions and silence falls upon the dimly lit hallway.

"See?" comes the whisper from one of the girls under a Disillusionment Charm. "_Definitely_ fucking."


	12. Safe Word

**This one-shot is very racy, and I don't want ffnet to take this story down (which has, apparently, happened to other authors), so I'm only posting the beginning and the links to where you can read the rest of it. Just remove all the hyphens and spaces at the beginning (the hyphens at the end of the link remain) and add the dots. Please tell me what you think anyway! :)  
**

* * *

**Anonymous, Morethantonight, winniepig461 prompted: Kurtbastian, one of them uses safe word during sex because it's too overwhelming, kind of fluffyness ensues**

* * *

The most beautiful part is that Sebastian doesn't even have to tie Kurt up.

They've been 'playing' for quite a while now and he has trained him well. Sebastian knows all of Kurt's limits and Kurt knows all of his, it's the one aspect of their relationship where communication has been _flawless_, despite Kurt's initial reluctance and adorable blushing. It has to be, when you're playing with fire, when you're balancing on the very fine line between pushing your partner's boundaries and breaking him completely.

Sebastian _loves_ it. And from the way Kurt is currently writhing and moaning in his lap, his hands clenched into tight fists behind his back where Sebastian told him to keep them at the beginning, he does, too.

* * *

honeydewkisses-dot-tumblr-dot-com / post / 36964052284 / anonymous-morethantonight-winniepig461-prompted

sebklaine-dot-net / viewstory-dot-php ? sid=330&chapter=12


	13. After the Break-Up

**fanficloverme prompted: Can you write a drabble where Sebastian knew about Kurt's breakup (I'm sure he does, anyway) and confronted him about it? Insert hurt/comfort scenes and whatnot. Thanks!**

**A/N: I feel like at this point in his life, Sebastian isn't actually ready to give someone comfort yet. He's not mature enough. So, this was the best I could do without making him OOC. Hope you like it anyway!  
**

* * *

Kurt is sitting at his desk next to Isabelle's office when a familiar but completely unexpected voice interrupts his concentration.

"Well, what do we have here. Mornin', Hummel."

Kurt raises his head abruptly and, sure enough, there he is: the annoying meerkat in all his smirky glory. "Sebastian?" Kurt asks disbelievingly, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Sebastian who, strangely enough, is wearing a suit (expensive and very well fitted, not that Kurt notices), eyes Kurt up and down before pointing towards the office of Kurt's boss.

"My aunt works here, I'm bringing her breakfast as part of the payment for letting me live with her." A smirk lifts up the corners of his lips while Kurt has to hold back a groan, _of-fucking-course_. "I heard the news, by the way. Surprised to hear the gay power couple broke it off that fast. Oh, wait. No, I'm actually not."

Kurt sighs. He really doesn't want to deal with this right now, not when the wounds are still this fresh. "You know, this act of yours is beginning to get old. Can you just be done with mocking me and leave me alone now?"

"But where would be the fun in that? C'mon, tell me, who was the first to leave the sinking ship? I'm guessing Blaine."

"Actually," Kurt says primly, wanting to keep at least some shred of dignity, "I was the one who ended it. Blaine cheated on me."

Sebastian looks vaguely surprised for a moment before his expression changes to uncomfortable, like he can't bring himself to be mean, but it's not like it's in his nature to be nice to Kurt, either.

"That sucks."

"Why, yes, Sebastian. The fact that my boyfriend of one and a half years couldn't keep it in his pants during the two months we were apart does, in fact, suck. How very astute of you. I'm impressed."

"Shut up."

Sebastian rolls his eyes, looking disgruntled. Kurt smirks. The other boy doesn't seem like the type who takes well to being wrong, and having misjudged Kurt's allegedly 'innocent' ex-boyfriend this badly must be rather disconcerting.

Right this moment, Kurt's work phone rings and he masks a relieved sigh while putting on his headset. "Well, as delightful as this little reunion has been," he says, his tone making it clear that it definitely wasn't, "some of us do actually have to do real work to pay their rent. Goodbye, Sebastian." Kurt's finger hovers over the 'Take Call' button. "Have a nice life," he adds reluctantly, and takes the call.

Out of the corner of his eyes he can see Sebastian looking a bit speechless at the abrupt dismissal, but he really couldn't care less. For Kurt, this chapter of his life is over and done with, and he doubts Sebastian will approach him here again.

He really has no reason to.

* * *

The next morning, there is a post-it note stuck to the screen of Kurt's work computer.

"_Even though you're a total bitch_," it says, "_I suppose you'll do as a pastime. Law school is boring as fuck._"

Under that, a phone number is written, presumably Sebastian's. Although, who knows, it might just be a sex hotline.

Either way, Kurt doesn't reply. It does, however, make his mouth twist into a smile for a few minutes.

* * *

"_I was right, you are a bitch_."

* * *

"_Text me already, goddamit_."

* * *

"_HUMMEL, I swear to God, I will pour this coffee all over your desk next time_."

* * *

"You owe me 50 dollars for the broken keyboard, asshole."-Kurt, 08:12am

"Warned you. Hello there, Princess. How's it going?"-Sebastian, 08:34am

"Shut up."-Kurt, 08:36am

"Make me."-Sebastian, 08:37am

Thus, the texting wars begin.

And the rest, as they say, is history.


	14. Mooning

As celebration for getting 500 followers on Tumblr, I'm taking prompts again!

**kurtbasturbate asked you: CONGRATULATIONS! I would love some Kurtbastian where Sebastian thinks his feelings are unrequited but they aren't**

* * *

Sebastian notices him; of course he does.

How could he not? The new intern his Aunt Belle has hired is _gorgeous_. A tall, lean body clad in tight-fitted shirts and skinny jeans that make his legs look miles long, pale and flawless skin, a face to die for and God, the eyes. Don't get Sebastian started on the eyes.

All in all, Sebastian is pretty sure that a year ago, Kurt Hummel - as is his name according to Sebastian's aunt - would have been exactly the kind of person Sebastian would've liked to _fuck_.

But Sebastian isn't that person anymore. Hasn't been since leaving high school.

It's not that he suddenly doesn't like sex or something. Trust him, he does. It's just that his usual 20-minute-relationships don't hold the same appeal as they used to do before. Sure, it feels good for the duration of the encounter, but afterwards? Sebastian mostly just feels empty, and finds himself wondering whether he might want more. Might deserve more. It's worth a try, right? And moving out and starting college seem like big enough changes in his life to maybe warrant another one.

Thing is, good resolutions about becoming a different person aside, what you need most of all is _time_. Change doesn't come overnight, and so the problem Sebastian finds himself faced with now, only a few measly months after graduation, is that he's not his old self anymore, sure, but he's not the person he'd like to be yet either. He's still growing up, floating in the limbo between 'Oh God I really need to get off _now_' and 'I wonder how it feels to fall asleep next to the same person every day', which leaves him somewhere at 'Help how do I people'.

Sebastian is not shy, per se; has never been. But now that his usual come-on lines are out of the question, he's not quite sure how to go about approaching a hot guy that he, yeah, would most definitely like to fuck, but would also possibly love to take out for dinner. Without looking like a total creep in the process because he's pretty sure that even though Sebastian has noticed Kurt, Kurt hasn't yet noticed Sebastian.

Or, well, _noticed_ noticed. You know.

They've talked a few times over the past two months. Their first meeting was in Aunt Belle's office. Sebastian had dropped by to bring her the lunch she had forgotten, as she's prone to do, and Kurt had been in the process of sorting some papers in the otherwise empty room.

"Oh. Um, hi," Sebastian had said awkwardly and Kurt had replied with "Oh, hello. If you're looking for the changing room, it's one floor down. The other models are already there," and after that, lots of blushing and stammering on both sides had been involved. Then Aunt Belle had finally, _finally_ decided to return and after a round of introductions and embarrassed smiles, Sebastian had handed over her lunch, said goodbye, got into the thankfully empty elevator and proceeded to repeatedly knock his head against the wall, muttering "Stupid, stupid, stupid" all the way down.

Still, after that, Sebastian starts bringing Aunt Belle lunch more often.

It's not like he's in love with Kurt or anything. But judging by the nervous energy settling in his gut every time he approaches the offices, or the way he can't quite find his words when he's around the other boy, he might have developed a little crush.

Kurt is just so... well. Brilliant, if the way Sebastian's aunt talks about him is any indication. Nice, too, because almost every time Sebastian passes his little booth in the corridor, he sees him smile. At the people he's calling mostly, but sometimes, when business is slow and the hallways are empty, he'll look up and smile at Sebastian, and Sebastian will smile back and ask "How's it going?". And Kurt will shrug "Oh, you know, the usual," with that cute little nose wrinkle that he does from time to time and Sebastian won't know what to say again, so he'll just ask where Isabelle is and bang his head against the elevator wall later.

There were a few weeks where Kurt was also sad. Sebastian doesn't know why and his aunt won't tell him, but Kurt had looked paler with every time Sebastian had come by, his eyes red-rimmed and his smile forced. Once, Sebastian had seen flowers on his desk, but for some reason they had only seemed to weigh Kurt down more.

During those days, Sebastian would occasionally stop by Kurt's desk for a bit longer, overcoming his nervousness enough to make a bit of small talk. He'd tell Kurt stories about crazy professors and even crazier students and Kurt would tell him about his Glee club, and afterwards, Sebastian liked to think that Kurt's eyes and smile would look a bit brighter again.

From what Sebastian can tell, that time is over now and Kurt seems happy again, and Sebastian knows he has to hurry up. After all, if a guy like Kurt doesn't have a boyfriend already, he's bound to get one soon, which, yeah, is not something Sebastian likes to think about.

That doesn't make it any easier though. Sebastian has never asked anyone out, ever. He _propositioned_, but he's trying not to be that person anymore and besides, he doesn't think that would work on Kurt anyway.

Sebastian really, really wants to ask Kurt out. But he's also scared he'll screw it up, and that's something he definitely _doesn't_ want to do. And so he waits.

And waits.

He knows that someday, he'll work up the courage to approach Kurt's desk and say, "Do you want to go get coffee together?" and hopefully, Kurt will say "I'd love to." Maybe that day will be in December. Maybe it'll be next week.

Or maybe, that day will be tomorrow.

But until then, Sebastian will walk by Kurt's desk and smile.

"Hey, Kurt," he'll say.

Please wait just for a little bit longer, he'll think.

* * *

Kurt notices him; of course he does.

How could he not? That boy has the body of a _model_. Broad shoulders, a lean frame, an ass to die for and God, that smile. Don't get Kurt started on the smile.

It's not only that though. Sebastian is also, for lack of a better word, utterly and undeniably _charming_. His eyes when he looks at Kurt are bright with something Kurt can't quite place and he never fails to make Kurt smile, even after the break-up with Blaine.

Kurt can't help but be curious about Sebastian, but he's also careful. After all, Sebastian is his employer's nephew and even if that wasn't the case, Kurt has learned the hard way to keep his heart close to his chest.

Still, Kurt thinks that he'd like to take Sebastian out for lunch someday. Maybe they'll have a wonderful time, and he'll see Sebastian laugh again and will finally admit to himself that he does have a little bit of a crush on the boy. Maybe he won't.

Either way, that day won't be today. Kurt is still working up the courage.

Until then...

"Hello, Sebastian," he'll answer and his heart will skip a beat or two.

Soon, he'll think.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and I'd love to hear your opinions :)


	15. Portal 2 Crossover

**Not a prompt, just something I really wanted to write. :)**

* * *

"Okay, okay," Blaine's mechanic voice echoes in the tiny space of the control unit, "this should slow it down."

A switch is flipped, and the round panel slides further up to the surface, making Kurt stagger and almost lose the portal gun. He levels the core with a glare and the single golden-yellow eye glows with something resembling panic.

"No. Makes it go faster."

Kurt huffs and rolls his eyes, and his next glare signals 'Do _not_ screw this up'.

And then they're moving, up and up and up and if Kurt would speak, he'd probably be screaming. But he doesn't, or maybe he can't anymore, after being silent for so long, _"you've been asleep for nine-nine-nine-nine-nine-nine-nine-nine…"_ the robotic voice repeats in his memory, cold and harsh and crushing.

"Powerup initiated."

The announcer's voice shocks Kurt out of his panicked haze and he can hear Blaine frantically mumbling something in the background, _"don't panic, okay, stop panicking, I can still stop this"_, but all he really sees is the main hall, covered in moss and memories from times long ago, decades if not centuries and yet to Kurt, it might as well be yesterday.

In the middle of the hall, cables and metal begin to move.

No, no, no, Kurt thinks, not him, I killed him, he had been screaming and exploding and I _killed_ him and there _is no cake_.

"A-A-A-A-A…B" Blaine is saying beneath him and the loud _beep_ mingles with the crackle of circuits being flooded with electricity, getting louder and louder until all Kurt can hear is the sound of Aperture's heart and soul waking up from his probably centuries long, involuntary sleep.

"Powerup complete."

The pieces lying crumpled on the ground reassemble themselves as they rise into the air, the cacophony of sounds drowning Blaine out competely and Kurt can only stand there, frozen, as his arch-enemy's head hovers huge and threatening above them. Then, as if a switch has been flipped, all noise stops and the main hall is eerily silent.

A single, green eye flickers to life and Kurt has never seen anything more terrifying.

"Oh," Sebastian drawls, "it's _you_."


	16. Clothes Sharing

**sebastardsmythes asked you: When Sebastian goes away on business trips, Kurt likes to walk around the house in Sebastian's clothes because they smell like him. One day Sebastian comes home early when Kurt is wearing nothing but a pair of tight boxers and Sebastian's lacrosse sweatshirt.**

* * *

Kurt snuggles deeper into the cushions of the couch and inhales. Sebastian's scent floods his senses, familiar and calming, a mix of sweat and musk and something Kurt can't identify.

It smells like home.

He buries his nose into the slightly-too-big sweatshirt and smiles. Kurt would never say it out loud, but in the privacy of his own mind he can admit that it's been a secret dream of his since high school – to wear his boyfriend's clothes and smell him on himself during the day. Of course, back then it had been a letterman jacket hanging off Kurt's shoulders, preferably Finn's, or Puck's on some of the crazier days.

But now Sebastian's lacrosse sweatshirt is warming Kurt's upper body, the worn-out material soft against his skin, and he wouldn't trade it even for the jackets of all the football players combined.

Kurt reaches for the popcorn and turns the volume of the TV up, settling in for a long and slow evening. He knows Sebastian is due to come back tomorrow afternoon at the earliest, depending on how the negotiations go, but it's the first time they've been separated for longer than a week after the 'official' start of their relationship a few months ago and Kurt feels lonely. There have been phone calls and emails and Skype dates, sure, but Kurt misses Sebastian badly and just couldn't wait in his own apartment any longer. Luckily, Sebastian had given Kurt a key to his apartment a month ago, since Kurt was coming over every second day or so anyway.

So now here he is – alone in Sebastian's apartment, watching TV in only his boxers and an old sweatshirt that he secretly stole from his boyfriend's closet...

...when all of a sudden, the sound of the door's lock sliding open disturbs the peace.

* * *

Sebastian is _tired._

He's been on the plane for 10 hours, he's barely eaten anything because airplane food is disgusting, his arms and legs hurt from walking around with his heavy suitcase and he's just really fucking _tired_.

Which is why, when he unlocks the door to his apartment, all he wants is to fall into his bed without even taking off his clothes and sleep in until he doesn't feel like a zombie anymore. What he most definitely _doesn't_ want is to be screamed at as soon as he enters through the door and being attacked by... a coathanger?

"The fuck?!" Sebastian yells and really, he's just so fucking _done_ with this shit. Without really thinking, he grabs the wrist and shoulder of his attacker and, using his body weight, spins them around until he has the other person pinned against the wall by the door. Only then does he pause to actually look at the offender, both of them panting heavily.

"...Kurt?"

"Sebastian?"

And yes, that's definitely Sebastian's boyfriend. Sebastian's boyfriend who, for some reason, is in his apartment and just tried to kill him with a coathanger. Sebastian is still too baffled by that fact to notice anything else.

"Kurt, what the hell?" he demands, his voice still rough with remaining anger and his hands still keeping Kurt's wrist and shoulder in a firm grip. His boyfriend is staring at him with wide eyes, cheeks flushed from their brief struggle and his lips slightly parted.

"I... I thought you were a thief," Kurt stammers and blinks, seemingly regaining part of his composure. "You weren't supposed to be back till tomorrow."

"Well, if that's what I get for taking an early plane and wanting to surprise you, I don't think I'll bother next time," Sebastian snarks at him as he lets go and takes half a step back, only to come to a halt when his eyes take in the sight of his boyfriend for the first time, raking up and down his body and lingering on the line where the sweatshirt barely covers the bulge in Kurt's boxer briefs. Sebastian raises his eyes to meet Kurt's again, and smirks when he sees him blush further under the scrutiny. "Or maybe I will," he mutters, stepping back in again and framing Kurt's head between his arms. With one hand, he tugs lightly at the shirt's collar, thumbing the fabric and revealing more of Kurt's collarbone. "This looks familiar."

Kurt, on the other hand, evades his gaze and looks somewhere to the side, his lips pursed and his face set into a slight frown. "You weren't supposed to know that," he answers sullenly, although he can't help but shiver when Sebastian leans down and his lips tease the newly uncovered skin.

"To know what? That you like to steal my old clothes or that your weapon of choice is, very fittingly I must add, a coathanger?" Sebastian mutters against Kurt's skin. He takes a deep breath and finds that he likes the way his and Kurt's scents mingle. His other arm slides around Kurt's waist, down and up until he has the sweatshirt pushed up enough to feel bare, deliciously warm skin. Despite thinking that he'd been tired before, Sebastian feels arousal rise in his body and his cock stir in his jeans. It's been two weeks and he's really, really missed having Kurt close.

Kurt grunts and arches into the touch, his spine curving so that his chest is pressed against Sebastian's jacket, which he begins to unbutton with practised ease. "Wasn't sure if you'd make fun of me for it," he admits quietly, finally meeting Sebastian's eyes while his own show an amount of vulnerability that Sebastian doesn't usually get to see.

"Kurt," Sebastian is quick to reassure, "stop worrying about me mocking you. We're together now, I'm not that person anymore, remember?" He tightens his arms around Kurt's waist and shoulders until he has Kurt wrapped in a sort of hug. "And besides," he adds as he leans down to speak against Kurt's lips, "it's really fucking hot." Without giving Kurt the chance to reply, Sebastian kisses him, pressing Kurt's body further into the wall until he can feel Kurt's warmth from head to toe.

The kiss doesn't start out slow and gentle; they've been apart for too long, missed the other's feel too much. As soon as their lips touch, it feels like the air around them is on fire and suddenly, their bodies couldn't be close enough. Sebastian licks Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt opens his mouth, his tongue caressing Sebastian's as they get reacquainted with each other's taste. Sebastian's hand, still somewhat cold from the air outside, slides under Kurt's tight boxers and squeezes his ass, pulling his hips in closer while Kurt's moan gets lost in their heated kiss.

"Bedroom, now," Kurt breathes when they part for air and Sebastian can only nod before diving in for another kiss. It's been so _long _and seeing Kurt in Sebastian's clothes just _does_ something to him because yeah, they might be together for real now but sometimes Sebastian still can't believe he lucked out like that. But Kurt is wearing Sebastian's sweatshirt and looking gorgeous and his, his _his_.

They stumble through the apartment, mouths and hands attached to each other like it would physically hurt them to let go. Kurt rids Sebastian of his clothes on the way and Sebastian manages to suck a mark just where the loose sweatshirt hangs slightly off Kurt's shoulder. They fall onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, Sebastian kicking off his boots and underwear and pulling Kurt down to lie on top of him. "Fuck, I missed you," he rasps and helps Kurt get rid of his boxer briefs, both of them moaning when their bare cocks slide together.

When Kurt reaches down to take the lacrosse shirt off, Sebastian stops him. "No, wait, leave it on," he says, his voice low and his eyes dark with want. "Wanna fuck you like this," and he grabs a fistful of fabric and tugs Kurt down into a kiss, and feels Kurt inhale sharply against his mouth and his cock throbs at the idea.

"Yeah," Kurt agrees, the words rumbling deep in his throat as he puts his hands on Sebastian's shoulders and presses them into the mattress, looking completely debauched as he smirks down at Sebastian and twists his hips _just so. _"Let me take care of you." He grabs the lube from the nightstand and slicks his own fingers generously before reaching behind himself and _fuck _if that doesn't make Sebastian almost growl, his grip on Kurt's hips so hard that it's sure to leave bruises later.

Their foreplay had been frenzied, messy and quick like they couldn't get closer to each other fast enough, but when they fuck, it's slow and gentle. Maybe it's because it's been a while, or maybe it's because they both want to stretch it out for as long as possible, to draw out the shared intimacy they both have missed over the past two weeks; but whatever it is, Kurt lowers himself on Sebastian's cock slowly, looking lean and pale and _vulnerable_ in the the light of the moon shining in from the window, and Sebastian feels breathless with desire and something else he isn't quite ready to name just yet.

And then Kurt starts moving, rolling his hips just a little at first before moving harder, faster, and Sebastian arches his hips to meet him with every thrust and kisses him deep and dirty, swallowing Kurt's moans and holding him tight and close. He doesn't think it's enough, he thinks he might not ever get enough of Kurt and that thought honestly scares him a little (a lot), but Kurt smiles at him and interlaces their fingers before they kiss again and yeah, having _this_ for the rest of his life doesn't seem scary at all.

Sebastian whispers Kurt's name when he comes and hears Kurt moan his in return as his orgasm washes over him and Sebastian isn't an expert or anything but he's pretty sure this is what _perfect _feels like.

When their heartbeats have settled and the heat has given way to a comfortable warmth that soaks Sebastian's body down to his bones and makes him remember just how tired he had actually been, he helps Kurt get out of the sweatshirt and uses it to rub their bodies clean. Kurt huffs and complains about having just washed it, but he's still too tired and blissed out to really care, so Sebastian kisses him quiet instead and throws an arm around his waist, their legs tangled under the blanket.

They face each other and Kurt's eyes are falling shut as he mumbles, "I missed you," into the pillow.

"I love you, too," Sebastian replies, but Kurt's already asleep.


	17. Childhood Friends

**starsickle69**** asked you: **Can I ask for a fic? Like, classic Childhood Friends!Kurtbastian with Blaine on the side? Thanks~!

* * *

Sebastian Smythe is known for disliking the majority of the human population, but there is a special place on his personal hit list reserved for one Blaine Anderson.

It's not that the hobbit is particularly evil (that would probably make Sebastian like him more), or annoying, or even ugly (hey, Sebastian has disliked people for less, whatever). Annoyingly polite, sure, but also good-looking, a talented singer and really kind of _charming_. You know, in a Disney movie prince kind of way. If you liked Disney movies, that is. Which Sebastian doesn't.

Sebastian really fucking hates Disney movies and their stupid princess-stealing princes.

But let's start at the beginning.

Sebastian and Kurt have been best friends since Sebastian's family moved from Paris to Lima, Ohio and Kurt whacked Sebastian with his shovel when he tried to steal Kurt's toy truck in the sandbox. They had been three years old and now, twelve years later, they're still attached to each other at the hip.

They've had their ups and downs, yeah. Aside from their frequent fights about every imaginable topic, there had been the year in which Kurt's Mum had passed away and Kurt didn't speak to anyone, not even Sebastian, for months on end. Sebastian had been about to give up when one day, Kurt was standing on his front porch, a plate of of still-warm brownies in his hands.

"They're 'I'm sorry' brownies," Kurt had said quietly, not meeting Sebastian's eyes. "Mum taught me how to make them." Then he'd cried while Sebastian held him until all the tears ran out, and afterwards, they ate the brownies together and never spoke of that day again.

There had also been the time of the Great Sexual Confusion, when both Kurt and Sebastian had been dealing with the revelation that while other boys began talking about girls and their... _assets_, their eyes were straying to broad shoulders, smooth chests and lower. Kurt had been more reluctant to say it out loud, not surprising considering how scared he was of being even more estranged from his father, but Sebastian, having always been self-confident for his age, eventually managed to give him the confidence to come out.

From then on, Kurt and Sebastian had really become inseparable. Not only because they were 'those two gay kids', although that part certainly played a big role, but also because despite their differences, Kurt and Sebastian just _worked_.

Many people, and even their parents, often wonder how exactly their friendship works, but if you ask Sebastian, the truth of the matter is probably that they seem to balance each other perfectly. Where Sebastian is wild, Kurt is rational, where Kurt is prejudiced, Sebastian is open, and both of them are equal in their passion, their drive to reach the goals they have set for themselves.

They're the perfect match, and Sebastian had been pretty sure they'd be stuck together forever.

And then came Blaine Anderson.

Blaine transfers to Lima North Middle School at the beginning of Kurt and Sebastian's last year and Kurt is immediately smitten. It doesn't help that they have music class on the very first day of school and it turns out that Blaine can sing just as well as Sebastian (which Sebastian won't ever, _ever_ admit to anyone else but his own mind), or that as soon as Blaine learns of Kurt and Sebastian's 'gay kid status', he immediately wants to join, his smile bright and sincere when he asks (polite to the point of disgusting) to sit with them at lunch. Sebastian wants to tell him to piss off, he really does, but Kurt is already nodding and smiling that little happy smile of his and how could Sebastian say no to _that_?

So yeah, nowadays there are three gay kids for the other children to poke fun at, and with Blaine thrown into the mix, the rumours about the trio's illicit love life are spreading like fire on dry wood.

Of course, there had been speculations even before that, but back then it had been only Kurt and Sebastian and although everyone always assumed they were 'tight', it had been easy to deny and eventually, the gossip mill got tired of the same old argument. Now, however, a third party has been thrown into the mix and Kurt finally and to Sebastian's great amusement learned the meaning of the word 'threesome'.

Anyway. Back to the topic of princess-stealing Disney princes.

You see, no matter how much Sebastian would deny it to anyone who asks and no matter how much the other two boys blush and shake their heads at the assumption, Kurt and Blaine _have _actually kind of started dating. They never call it that way, sure, but they go to the movies together, they bring each other homemade cookies, they talk on the phone for hours and their eyes fucking _sparkle_ when the other walks into the room.

And, well. Sebastian fucking _hates_ it.

Because, you see, Kurt is _Sebastian's _princess. And yeah, Kurt would probably kill or at least severely injure Sebastian if he ever heard that, but Sebastian knows that it's true.

Kurt and Sebastian are Meant To Be.

It's an inevitable truth that Sebastian has always, always been subconsciously aware of, and only now that he has to watch Kurt moon over _Blaine_, smile at _Blaine_, bake 'I'm sorry' brownies for _Blaine_, has he finally realised it. It's been there for what feels like forever, in their fights and in their tears, in the quiet confessions under the safety of their blanket fort and in the way their smiles when they look at each other are full of secrets they won't share with anybody else, but most of all in Kurt's eyes when he looks at Sebastian and calls his name.

Sebastian has never been more sure of anything than of the fact that Kurt is really and truly The One.

And that's probably why it hurts so much to see Kurt with Blaine now, and why it hurts so much more to know that Sebastian won't do anything about it.

Not that he couldn't, mind. Sebastian can do _anything_. But he won't.

Because Sebastian is fucking _smart_.

He's seen the movies, and he's read the statistics. He knows that first relationships will rarely last for long, and first relationships for kids their age are even shorter. So really, he probably should even be thankful to the hobbit for getting the first heartbreak and the first screw-up out of the way. And Blaine _will_ screw up, Sebastian knows it.

That's why, for now, Sebastian won't do anything. Later (though hopefully not _too_ much later), he'll comfort Kurt when he cries, he'll tell him that he knew Blaine was a jerk from the start and maybe, he'll even let him win at Mario Kart. He'll offer to punch the hobbit in the face and Kurt will laugh, and they'll be inseparable once again.

Sebastian is smart though, and he knows he has to be patient. He also knows that it's way too early for there to be a _KurtandSebastian_ just yet because, unlike Blaine, he doesn't intend to screw this up. Ever.

And while the time when Sebastian finally gets to say "I love you" may still be very far off in the future, and he's sure there will be more fighting and possibly more hobbits to get rid of, there is one thing Sebastian knows for certain that will make all the trouble worth it.

Sebastian smirks to himself and throws a dart at a photo of Kurt pinned up in front of his desk. "You and I, princess," he says as the pointy tip lands neatly right where Kurt's heart would be,

"We're endgame."


	18. Kitty Kurt

**mycatnamedlily asked you: maybe a little drabble with kurtbastian and kitty kurt? for some reason i want kurt to just get angry and hiss at someone. he can hiss at blaine if you want. you can do anything you want with this i just love all your stories :)**

* * *

When Kurt and Sebastian finally start dating and Kurt first comes over to Sebastian's and Hunter's shared apartment, there are many things Sebastian expects to possibly go wrong. First of all, Kurt could dislike Hunter - a very valid concern if you ask Sebastian because half the time, he's not sure he can actually stand his flatmate himself. Secondly, Kurt could dislike the apartment itself - their relationship is still kind of fresh and God knows what might send his hybrid-senses tingling. (Or something. Sebastian is still figuring out the inner workings of the more furry part of his boyfriend.) And then, of course, there are all the little things - the dinner, the movie, Sebastian's clothes, and fuck knows what else.

What Sebastian doesn't expect, however, is for Kurt to not get along with Hunter's _cat_. Sure, he knows Mr Puss is a spoiled little furry brat, but he didn't know cats could get this _territorial_. As soon as Sebastian opens the door to let in a smiling Kurt, his boyfriend's ears twitch and he narrows his eyes, his nose wrinkling adorably as he sniffs the air. Even during their greeting kiss, Kurt is obviously preoccupied with whatever it is that caught his attention and when they part, Kurt's eyes immediately stray to the left. Mr Puss has just entered the corridor and Sebastian doesn't know why, but it feels like the temperature in the room drops by several degrees.

Kurt _hisses_.

It's not the first time Sebastian has seen Kurt show signs of cat-like behaviour aside from the obvious ears and tail, but it's never been this apparent, this _feline_. His boyfriend is usually very careful to emphasize on the human part of being a hybrid, no doubt a remnant from his time in Lima, Ohio.

But now there he is, all tense and glaring, with his ears stretched high and his tail raised and its fur standing on end. Hissing at Hunter's cat, who looks just as angry, a big ball of fur ready to launch itself at the intruder.

Luckily, Sebastian can drag Kurt out of the apartment just in time to avoid a confrontation. He doesn't manage to get much of an explanation out of him – Kurt is terribly embarrassed and doesn't want to talk about it – but what he gathers from the stammering and blushing is that it's some kind of territory thing.

Needless to say, Kurt doesn't come over again.

It's not so bad, really. Sebastian sure as hell is glad he doesn't have to clean his apartment in case Kurt comes over, and Rachel is out with Brody enough for Kurt and Sebastian to regularly be able to get a few hours for themselves in Kurt's spacy apartment in Bushwick.

It's only a few months later that the issue arises once more.

Sebastian feels like he's _dying_. His nose is running, his head flares with pain to the thump of his heartbeat, he feels hot and cold at the same time and his body aches down to its bones. It must be because of the exams - in his stress, Sebastian managed to suppress the symptoms of the oncoming flu and now that the semester is over, the tight control of his body has slipped and the sickness has come back in full force.

Hunter had gone to visit his family a few days ago and Sebastian is contemplating whether it would be more preferable to drag himself to the kitchen or to die of starvation when he hears the door being unlocked.

"Sebastian?" Kurt's voice resounds in the apartment and Sebastian gives a relieved sigh.

"'m 'ere," he rasps before starting another violent coughing fit. He can hear Kurt taking off his coat and shoes and rushing through the living room to Sebastian's bedroom, and he blames the fact that he's pretty much a useless lump of flesh right now for forgetting the other occupant of his bed currently seated on top of Sebastian's knees.

As soon as Kurt enters the room, Mr Puss is on all fours, his fur sticking up in all directions and making him seem twice as big while he hisses at Kurt. And Kurt – hisses right back, but this time there's a determined glint in his eyes. "That's _my_ boyfriend, you fleabag," he snarls with narrowed eyes and purposefully strides to the bed. With a soft "Hey" as greeting, Kurt leans down and rubs his cheek against his boyfriend's forehead, his ears twitching in worry, and Sebastian is too out of it to be sure, but he thinks he notices Kurt sticking out his tongue at the other cat out of the corner of his eyes.

"You're burning up, poor thing," Kurt mutters while his hand gently smooths over Sebastian's sweat-covered forehead. "I'm making you chicken soup and then you're sleeping again." And the fact that Sebastian doesn't roll his eyes or comment on how he thought Kurt was part cat and not mother hen just reassures Kurt even more that this sickness is serious business.

Sebastian doesn't remember much of the following hour or two. He drifts in and out of consciousness to the sound of Kurt going about his kitchen, and remembers being woken up and fed deliciously hot soup (although Kurt feeding him with a spoon is a part he would've gladly forgotten) before having to put on fresh pajamas while Kurt quickly changes the bedsheets. All of that happens under the watchful eye of Hunter's cat, who seems to have decided to follow Kurt around, as if to make sure Kurt does his job properly.

Sebastian falls asleep to the sight of Kurt smiling as he holds his hand and a pleasant warmth on his chest where Mr Puss has once again taken up residence.

Huh. Looks as if his kittens have temporarily buried the hatchet over his sickness.

When Sebastian wakes up again, it's to the feeling of being squashed into the mattress by an enormous, very warm... something.

He lifts his head - his chest is buried under the weight - and almost chokes on air trying not to burst out laughing. Curled up on top of his chest in a mass of blankets, limbs and fur, are Kurt and Mr Puss, two sleeping balls of heat pressed close to each other and breathing peacefully. Sebastian lifts one hand and strokes behind Kurt's ear, eliciting a contented purr and a smile. And even though breathing may be difficult with two over-large cats draped across his ribcage, Sebastian thinks he'll enjoy this moment of peace for a little bit longer.


End file.
